


Heroes and Lovers [ART]

by Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lego, Swan Queen Supernova 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: Cover and art for Trixwitch's awesome story.





	Heroes and Lovers [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixwitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heroes and Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776544) by [trixwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixwitch/pseuds/trixwitch). 



> Thanks for being so great, Mariah. If you haven't had a chance to yet, you really have to read her story. So many family feels, plus Regina as a hot archer. Everybody wins!
> 
> BTW, thanks so so so much to the mods of SQSN. Once again, you folks have made an amazing event. So much hard work goes into this all behind the scenes, know that we see it and we appreciate you.

 

 

 


End file.
